


Кавалер

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дюкалиону неожиданно понравилась Мелисса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кавалер

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки на TW One String Fest.

\- Это что за хрень? - протянул Скотт, роняя челюсть и смотря, как мимо него промаршировал Дюкалион. 

Дюкалион с букетом алых роз и смокингом за две тысячи баксов.

Тот даже не глянул в его сторону.

\- Не жди меня, дорогой, - улыбнулась Мелисса, и поцеловала сына в щеку. - Ужин в холодильнике.

Скотт, оцепенев, смотрел, как самая важная женщина его маленького мира уходит под ручку с его главным врагом.

\- И не сидите за играми допоздна, завтра в школу, - это уже усевшись в карету. Позолоченную карету с тройкой белых коней и кучером.

\- Знаешь, - протянул Стайлз спустя пару минут гробового молчания, - хорошо, что у твоей мамы нет яиц. Все-таки, наступив на грабли в третий раз подряд, этого удара она бы точно не выдержала.


End file.
